staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
19 listopada 1997
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 Wiadomości 8.05 Doogie Howser - lekarz medycyny - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 9.00 Tęczowy Music Box - program dla dzieci 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Milagros - serial prod. włoskiej 11.10 Miniatury 11.15 Dom pełen zwierząt 11.20 Gitarowe ABC 11.30 Magazyn Notowań - Z Francji rodem 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny Środy artystyczne 12.20 Język filmu - Początek 12.35 Odsłanianie ukrytych wymiarów 13.05 Windy - Lifts - lekcja języka angielskiego 13.15 Swego nie znacie... Katalog zabytków Krosno - Fara 13.25 Tajniki muzyki - Tuba 13.35 Awangarda krakowska 14.00 Oczywiste - nieoczywiste 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Malowanki Franka Firanki - program dla dzieci 15.05 Wishbone: Śladami Cyrana de Bergerac - serial prod. USA 15.35 Młodzieżowe Studio Poetyckie 16.00 Harmonijka ustna i blues 16.15 Moda na sukces - serial produkcji USA 16.40 Rzeczpospolita Samorządowa Gmina w puszczy 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan - telenowela TVP (emisja z teletekstem) 17.50 Filmidło 18.20 Sprawa dla reportera 18.50 Flesz - Wiadomości oraz Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Muminki" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Podzieleni, ale równi (1/2) - dramat społ. prod. USA (1990 r. 94 min.) 21.50 Cafe fusy 22.05 Na przełomie 22.40 W centrum uwagi 23.00 Wiadomości 23.10 Wideopasje 23.25 Studio sport - Ligi polskie 24.00 Jan - film fabularny produkcji czeskiej (1991 r. 63 min.) 1.05 Alfabet rzek polskich - H jak Hoczewka 1.25 Poza czasem 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Optimus - sport telegram (powt.) 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Reporterzy Dwójki przedstawiają (powt.) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 8.00 Programy lokalne 8.30 Krok za krokiem - serial prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie ok. 13.00 Panorama) 15.00 Od Chamonix do Lillehammer: "Historia zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich" (3) 15.30 Mozart Band - serial animowany prod. hiszpańskiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Świat wokół nas 16.30 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Rodzina Leśniewskich - serial TVP 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.05 Ekspres reporterów 19.35 Bądż mistrzem (powt.) 20.00 Popeye Dole - film fabularny prod. kanadyjsko-amerykańskiej (1986 r., 91 min 21.35 Jeden na jeden 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Optimus - sport telegram 22.40 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.15 Portrety przemocy - film dok. Wojciecha Maciejewskiego 0.10 Planety - film muzyczny prod. angielskiej 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu sateli tarnego 8.10 Maria Celeste - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 9.00 Poranek z TV Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.10 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 11.40 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż (powt.) 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Dziadek i tajemnice Teresy - film fabularny prod. USA dla młodzieży 12.55 Most Adama Rusha - film fabularny dla młodzieży prod. USA 13.40 Serce Klarity - hiszpański seriar obyczajowy 14.20 Kleks - program dla dzieci 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.10 Kosmiczni rycerze - serial animowany 15.30 Roger Odrzutowiec - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.40 Zobacz to - amerykański serial dokumentalny dla młodzieży 16.00 Tajemnica starego hotelu - australijski serial dla młodzieży 16.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż 16.45 Dzień dobry, Panie Prezydencie - program E. Piętak i J. Uznańskiego 17.00 Program dnia 17.10 Ekologia i my - program pod redakcją J. Łuczaka 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż redakcji częstochowskiej 17.50 Portrety miast - program Agencji Reklamy TV Katowice 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Pogarda - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 19.15 Dzień w regionie - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Sekrety z życia maszyn - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Na ratunek - australijski serial sensacyjno-przygodowy 20.55 Dziki Zachód - amerykański film dokumentalny 21.50 Program na czwartek 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.15 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej 22.40 Magazyn budowlany 23.00 Sport 23.40 Jacy jesteśmy - program Jerzego Klechty 0.05 Mówi się... - program Joanny Frydrych 0.30 Ed, koń który mówi - serial komediowy prod. USA 1.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Gdzie się podziała Carmen Sandiego? (7) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Renegat (25) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Żar młodości (317) - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Nieustraszony (45) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 11.30 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów: Brakujące lata (3/4) - serial prod. USA 12.30 Piramida - show 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra-zabawa 15.00 Batman (35) - animowany serial dla dzieci 15.20 Bractwo Białego Orła 15.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard: gra-zabawa 16.45 Drużyna A (35) - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Perła (12) - serial komediowy 18.15 Świat według Bundych (234) - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Powrót Supermana (33) - amerykański serial przygodowy 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.55 F/X (12) - serial akcji 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Film tygodnia: Ludzie honoru - film fab. prod. USA (1992 r., 132 min) 22.55 Wyniki LOTTO 23.35 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.55 Polityczne graffiti 0.10 Na każdy temat 1.10 Przytul mnie - magazyn muzyczny 2.10 Dance World - program muzyczny 2.40 Maximum Czadu - program muzyczno-sportowy 3.10 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 - 8.00 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny, prowadzi Krzysztof Ibisz 8.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9.00 - 12.00 Między kuchnią a salonem - prowadzi Edyta Wojtczak 9.15 Pacific Drive (32) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 9.50 W obronie własnej - magazyn dla kobiet 10.15 Anna (32) - telenowela argentyńska 11.15 Poczta pani Edyty 11.30 Hau, Hau Sp. z o.o. - program o zwierzętach 12.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 12.05 - 14.00 Nic straconego: 12.05 Kontrwywiady Bigosowej - talk show 12.30 Maria (217) - telenowela argentyńska 13.15 Słodka zemsta (124) - telenowela wenezuelska 14.00 Odkrywcy - cykl filmów dokumentalnych 14.30 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 15.15 California Dreams (7) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.45 USA High (33) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (33) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.45 TVN Fakty - informacje 17.00 Transmisja meczu koszykówki o Puchar im. R. Koracia (w przerwie meczu 600 sekund życia - reportaż) 18.30 TVN Fakty regionalne - informacje 18.45 Pogodowa ruletka 19.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej, prowadzi Grzegorz Wons 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Cybill (7) - serial komediowy, USA 20.30 Naga prawda (7) - serial komediowy, USA 21.00 Strażacy (7) - serial obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Jedwabne pończoszki (7) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.00 TVN Fakty - informacje 23.05 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Monika Olejnik 23.30 TVN Fakty regionalne - informacje 23.45 Cela nr... - program Kory 0.15 Noc, patefon i telefon - program na żywo 1.15 Nic straconego - program na życzenie 1.55 Horoskop na zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 7.00 Gimnastyka - magazyn, popularyzujący rożne formy rekreacji ruchowej 7.10 Pani Ado, czy ja to już czytałam - reportaż (powt.) 7.25 Bibliotekarz z Krzemieńca - reportaż Krzysztofa Kownasa i Tadeusza Wudzkiego (powt.) 7.40 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 8.10 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 "Klan" (10) - telenowela prod. polskiej 9.30 "Dzieci z naszej szkoły" (3 i 4) - serial dla młodych widzów (powt.) 10.00 Adaptacje literatury: "Coś za coś" - film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.00 Madonny Polskie: Pani Ziemi Tarnowskiej - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka (powt.) 11.30 Muzyka łagodzi obyczaje - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 "Polskie drogi" - serial historyczny prod. polskiej 13.45 Championat w Tubądzinie - reportaż Jędrzeja Dudkiewicza (powt.) 14.30 Świat Animalsów (1) - program ekologiczny (powt.) 14.45 Nie tylko Wawel: O duszy starych zegarów 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 15.45 Auto-Moto-Klub - magazyn sportów motorowych 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Czas na antyki: Stare srebra - program Barbary Jakubiec 16.30 "Klan" (10) - telenowela prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Szafiki - program dla dzieci (powt.) 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.15 Tylko Muzyka - Wykręć numer 19.40 Dobranocka: Baśnie i waśnie (6) 20.00 Wiadomości 20.30 "Sowizdrzał świętkorzyski" - baśń filmowa prod. polskiej 22.05 Zdarzyło się w kabarecie 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Ze sztuką na ty: Modjeska Canyon - reportaż Stefana Szlachtycza 24.00 Młodzi wirtuozi: Piotr Kwaśny - Eduard Lalo: Symfonia Hiszpańska, gra Piotr Kwaśny - skrzypce z towarzyszeniem Wielkiej Orkiestry Symfonicznej Polskiego Radia w Katowicach pod dyrekcją Tadeusza Strugały 0.50 Baśnie i waśnie (6) - film animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.00 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.30 Tylko Muzyka - Wykręć numer 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.00 "Sowizdrzał świętokrzyski" - baśń filmowa prod. polskiej (powt.) 4.35 Zdarzyło się w kabarecie (powt.) 5.00 Krzyżówka szczęścia (powt.) 5.30 "Klan" (10) - telenowela prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczny 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 6.30 Tylko Muzyka - Wykręć numer (powt.) Polsat 2 7.00 Dance World - magazyn muzyki dance 7.30 Domek na prerii (144) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 8.30 Tajemnice piasków (144) - brazylijska telenowela 9.00 Skrzaty z wyspy Li (10) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (12) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Power Rangers (101) - serial dla młodzieży 10.30 Antonella (162) - argentyńska telenowela 11.30 Dynastia (47) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 12.30 Halogra!my 13.30 DJ's Club 14.00 Na topie - program muzyczny 14.30 Dance World 15.00 Techno Life - magazyn muzyki techno 15.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjnych Młodych 16.00 Domek na prerii (145) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tajemnice piasków (145) - brazylijska telenowela 17.30 Tajemniczy ogród (16) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 18.30 Power Rangers (102) - serial dla młodzieży 19.00 Program informacyjny - CNN News 19.25 GRA!MY News 19.30 Piramida - telezabawa 20.00 Antonella (163) - argentyńska telenowela 21.00 Dynastia (48) - amerykański serial obyczajowy 22.00 HALO GRA!MY - Hit Music Show 23.00 Dance Jump - program muzyczny 23.30 Przytul mnie - nocny progr. muz. 0.30 Playboy 1.00 Informacje 1.10 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 7.45 Koncert na dzień dobry - Big Beat - Platynowy koncert 8.30 Rhan Wędrowiec - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.55 Pogarda - wenezuelski serial fabularny (powt.) 9.35 Morskie opowieści - amerykański serial dok. 10.10 Rzucić wszystko - włoska komedia obyczajowa 11,45 Bardzo mała encyklopedia stroju - Tkaniny i stroje średniowiecza 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Kronika 15.10 Kosmiczni rycerze - angielski serial animowany dla dzieci i młodzieży 15.30 Roger odrzutowiec - amerykański serial animowany dla dzieci 15.40 Zobacz to - amerykański serial dok. dla młodzieży 16.05 Tajemnica starego hotelu - australijski serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Samotni - angielski serial komediowy 17.00 Mały i duży człowiek - pr. publicystyczny dla młodzieży 17.15 Magazyn rodzinny 17.30 9 i 1/2 - magazyn reporterów 18.00 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Pogarda - wenezuelski serial fabularny 19.15 Temat dnia 19.30 Sekrety z życia maszyn - angielski serial dokumentalny 20.00 Na ratunek - australijski serial sensacyjny 20.55 Dziki Zachód - amerykański serial dok. 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Nasza Antena 22.05 Sport 22.10 Universitas - magazyn studencki 22.30 Robert Gawliński solo - koncert muzyki pop 23.15 Jacqueline Bouvier Kennedy - filmowa biografia żony prez. Kennedy'ego 0.50 Zakończenie programu PTK 2 17.00 O czym szumią wierzby - serial dla dzieci 17.30 TV Party - muzyka 18.00 74.5 Nowa Fala - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Samotni - serial kom. 19.15 To i moto - sport i motoryzacja 19.45 Z planu filmowego - magazyn filmowy 20.00 Zewnętrzny chłód - film obyczajowy prod. USA 21.30 XL - magazyn muzyczny 22.00 Pięść sprawiedliwości - film sensacyjny prod. USA 23.35 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial 0.20 Muzyczne dobranoc RTL 7 7.00 RTL 7 zaprasza 7.45 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 9.00 Sunset Beach - serial obycz. 9.45 Cienka niebieska linia - film dokumentalny, USA 11.30 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 11.55 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 12.45 Teleshopping 13.20 Muzyka w RTL 7 13.55 Teleshopping 14.20 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 15.10 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 15.30 Siódemka dzieciakom - seriale animowane 16.20 Siła woli - serial obyczajowy 17.15 Słodka dolina - serial dla młodzieży 17.35 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.45 Prognoza pogody 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Próba miłości - dramat obyczajowy, USA 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.45 Siła woli - ser. obyczajowy 22.40 Adwokat i prokurator - serial kryminalny 23.30 Ukryta kamera Canal + 7.00 - 8.00 program nie kod.: 7.00 Przyj-aciele III - amerykański serial komediowy (11) 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 8.00 - 18.00 program kodowany: 8.00 Wspomnienie o Annie Frank - film dokumentalny 10.00 Olej Lorenza - amerykański dramat psychologiczny 12.15 Ostatnia misja komandora Crabba - film dok. 12.45 Błękit nieba - amerykanski film obyczajowy 14.25 Książę Atlantydy - angielski serial animowany (2) 14.50 Ich pięcioro - rodzinny serial amerykański (37) 15.50 Nelly i pan Arnaud - francuski film obyczajowy 17.35 Rupert V - angielski serial animowany dla dzieci (11) 18.00 - 20.00 program nie kodowany: 18.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.25 Cyberia 18.30 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 18.35 Przyjaciele III - amerykański serial komediowy (12) 19.00 Nie przegap 19.05 Kuchnia Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 19.30 Aktualności filmowe 19.35 Świat według Dave'a amerykański serial komediowy (43) 20.00 - 4.50 program kodowany: Wieczór Cezarego Pazury 20.00 Wirus - pol. film sensacyjny 21.30 Kroll - polski film sens. 23.10 Słodko-gorzki - polski film obyczajowy 0.45 Superdeser - magazyn filmów krótkometrażowych 1.25 Zostawić Las Vegas - amerykański dramat psychologiczny 3.15 Jeniec Kaukazu - dramat ČT1 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Wizytówka 9.30 Program dla dzieci 9.40 AZ - quiz 10.05 Życie w zamku - serial 11.00 Lapidarium 11.10 Program publicystyczny 11.45 Artyści - dok. 12.05 Morawsko-śląski salon 12.35 Klekanice - rep. z Ostrawy 13.10 Studio reporterów 13.35 Czeska kronika 13.55 Przyroda w zagrożeniu 14.25 Animals 14.40 Dla domu i ogrodu 15.15 Rodzina Simpsonów - serial anim. 15.35 Program publicystyczny 16.05 Zwykła końska historia - serial 16.40 Studio Oaza - pr. dla młodzieży 17.30 Było, nie było... 18.00 Wiadomości regionalne 18.10 Wieczór bajek 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Czarne owce - pr. pub. 20.20 Osatni żar 21.45 Arena 22.40 Przyjaciele 23,05 Aport 23.50 Włóczęga z gór 1.35 Muzyka kameralna 2.20 Arena 4.10 Magazyn policyjny TV Nova 9.00 Na zdrowie! - serial 9.25 Karuzela - teleturniej 9.50 Zaryzykuj! - teleturniej 10.20 Savannah - serial 11.10 Z archiwum X - serial 11.55 Prosto w oczy 12.35 Dynastia - serial 13.30 Tak płynie czas - serial 14.15 Kaprysy miłości - serial 14.45 MacGyver - serial 15.40 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 16.40 A - talk show 17.30 Ksena - serial 18.20 Zaryzykuj! - teleturniej 18.45 Karuzela - teleturniej 19.30 Dziennik 20.00 Śnić swój sen - film USA 21.50 Właśnie dziś 21.55 Szklane piekło - film USA 0.45 Żonaty z zobowiązaniami - serial 1.10 A - talk show 1.50 Afrodyzjakum - serial erot. Eurosport 8.30 Eurogol - magazyn 10.00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje MŚ '98 (USA - Salwador) 11.30 Magazyn tenisowy 12.00 Karting: Puchar Ameryki Płn. w Charlotte, 13.00 Koła - magazyn 13.30 Fun Sport - magazyn 14.00 Automobilizm: Tractor Pulling - PE w Walibi 15.00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje MŚ '98 - play-off 17.00 Automobilizm: Europa Truck Trial 18.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych (PL) 19.00 Automobilizm: Wyścigi dragsterów - finał ME 20.00 Snooker: MŚ w trickach 22,00 Rzutki: GP Europy w Sinntal 23.00 Boks: Walki zawodowców (Markus Beyer - Kevin Pompey) 24.00 Golf: Praia Del Rey w Portugalii DSF 9.15 Offensiv Extra - magazyn 11.15 Z archiwum sportu: Idole 12.15 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji 14.00 Surfing: World Tour '97 14.30 Gillette World Sport Special 15.00 Futbol amerykański: NFL 16.00 Offensiv Extra - magazyn 18.00 Superkibic - teleturniej 18.45 Koszykówka: NBA 19.45 Gillette World Sport Special 20.15 Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka (na żywo) 22.15 Wiadomości sportowe 22.30 Gillette Benetton - magazyn 23.00 Motorvision - magazyn 24.00 Wiadomości sportowe 0.15 Normalni - magazyn 0.45 Sporty motorowodne - magazyn BBC One 6.00 Business Breakfast 7.00 Breakfast News 9.00 Can't Cook Won't Cook 9.25 Style Challenge 9.50 Kilroy 10.30 Change That 10.55 The Really Useful Show 11.35 Real Rooms 12.00 News 12.05 Call My Bluff 12.35 Give Us a Clue 13.00 One o'Clock News 13.30 Regional News; Weather 13.40 The Weather Show 13.45 Neighbours 14.05 Quincy 14.55 Wogan's Best of Blankety Blank 15.30 Playdays 15.50 Chucklevision 16.10 Get Your Own Back 16.35 Out of Tune 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six o'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazine 19.00 Face Value 19.30 Tomorrow's World 20.00 Crime Beat 20.30 National Lottery Live 20.45 Points of View 20.55 Party Political Broadcast 21.00 Nine o'Clock News 21.30 Absolutely Fabulous 22.00 The X Files 22.45 Tom Jones 23.40 A Kiss before Dying 1.10 BBC News 24 BBC Two 7.00 See Hear Breakfast News 7.15 Children's BBC Breakfast 8.45 The Record 9.10 School Programmes 10.00 Teletubbies 10.30 School Programmes 12.30 Working Lunch 13.00 Noddy 13.10 The Art and Antiques Hour 14.10 Going, Going, Gone 14.40 News 14.45 Westminster with Diana Madill 15.55 News 16.00 Ready, Steady, Cook 16.30 Through the Keyhole 16.55 Esther 17.30 Today's the Day 18.00 Star Trek: the Next Generation 18.45 Sliders 19.30 Black Britain 20.00 Gary Rhodes 20.30 Home Front 21.00 Modern Times: Testing Times 21.50 Breaking Point 22.30 Party Political Broadcast 22.35 Newsnight 23.20 Prison Weekly 23.50 Fit for a Queen 0.00 The Midnight Hour 0.30 The Learning Zone Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Kraków z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ČT1 z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Nova z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki DSF z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One z 1997 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Two z 1997 roku